Aftermath
by 9Blue
Summary: It's the aftermath of the saga: did you really think this was over?
1. Chapter 1

Lights blaze down, all centred towards a small stage back-dropped to royal blue curtains. Around the base of the stage small lights illuminate the four dark chairs seated facing the centre, while the large black desk shined under the main spotlight. The crowd applauses in obedience to the neon sign, just as a girl steps out from the side curtain and on to the stage. She waves a pale hand, brown hair swept to her left shoulder as her white dress dances at her knees, covered by a small black blazer.

"Hello everyone," she greets as the noise dies down. "I'm 9 Blue, yes I really do own this outfit and yes, I'm back!"

The crowd laughs with a light applause, before they are immediately hushed by their host.

"Before we start, I have quite an announcement to make. Originally, I was going to air this after New Year's, whether it was January first or a little later, but I decided to give myself a little break beforehand. Secondly, I wasn't going to post anything else after my saga, but how, how can I leave any of you when you all write reviews like those? No, I'm not going to hold back and lie to you, saying I didn't burst in to tears of joy at the overwhelming thank yous and congratulations I received, my happiness swelling inside at how many of you were touched by my story. From New Year's Eve, a week prior was Christmas, six months before New Year's was my birthday, and more than a year ago, I posted January, eager to start my resolution and determined to finish it. I like to remind myself, just like Dex and Jane, that January first is my anniversary of joining Fanfiction (third one this year) and I never look back. It's still two months until I start uni again, and seeing how good it feels to write right now (and how weird it feels knowing I have nothing to post), then surely I can give you guys something, despite it being more sporadic than once a day. I have done a story like this before where I introduce characters and interview them, and when you all leave reviews, you can ask them as well as myself, any questions at all, and even a few dares if you're feeling…daring. This is the chance you get to talk to me about the story, as I understand that fanfiction is a lot more personal than DeviantArt is. Don't get me wrong, I'll still post up my birthday card and when I get to it, poor drawings, I just thought this way is easier to speak than the chatroom. So, without further ado, I will bring out the members of Hamilton Habitat, though I have to mention, these people have not lived the saga I wrote about; they have only read it. So, please welcome, Dex Hamilton."

The crowd cheered as a tall, built young adult walked on to the set wearily, his smile covering any trace of stage fright he may have had. He charmingly shook the hand of the host, before waving to the crowd modestly and taking a seat to 9's right.

"Jenny 10."

The clone walked out from the other direction, smiling as she approached the host. She quickly took her seat opposite that of her leader.

"Tung Swampman," the crowd applauds loudly as the tracker saunters on to the stage, saluting to them with peace signs and blowing kisses. He takes the host's hand and shakes it gingerly, distracted by the crowd to notice the expression of disgust on 9's face as she shakes her hand, trying to get rid of the green slime. Tung takes an empty seat beside Dex.

"And Zap Monogan," the crowd seems of have been overcome with only women audience members. Wolf whistles and screams of happiness are heard, along with a few choice shout outs such as 'we love you Zap'. He has his hands shoved in to his pockets and his head down, giving the impression that he would rather be anywhere but here. He nods towards the host, before quickly moving to the only spare seat left on stage.

"Ok, guys, thank you so much for joining me. I'm glad you all like the-"

"Can I say something?" the clone shoots her hand up in to the air, but she is already speaking. "Can I say that your story was rife with inaccuracies."

The crowd 'oohs' at her judgement, but the host merely smiles.

"Do share."

"There is no way, no way that I would be caught pregnant at sixteen," applause erupts as the girl crosses her arms tightly, leaning back in her chair with narrowed eyes. By now, the host is leaning back on her shiny desk.

"I understand that, but for entertainment purposes, you had a baby," 9 responds, glancing between the pilot at the engineer. "Besides, surely it was fun to see what it would be like if you and Zap got married?"

She was met with ice-cold stares, the distant sound of crickets chirping to set the ambiance. 9's eyes grew wide, feeling the force of their glares.

"Wow," the host turns to the other side of the room. "Dex, I understand you enjoyed the story?"

"Yes I did," the leader says, sitting up in his seat and smiling. "I quite enjoyed reading an alternate lifestyle in which I was married to Jane, and the children you described seem amazing. I have to admit, I don't think I would get that angry at Zap and Jenny if they were in the pregnant scenario, but in the situation you presented, I suppose it was necessary. Plus, it was interesting to see that side of me."

The leader looks to the host, only now realising that she wasn't looking back at him. Instead, 9 has her eyes fixed on Zap in a scolding manner.

"See? Why can't you be more like him?" she says in a stage whisper, only the microphone fixed to her lapel echoed for all to hear. Zap throws his hands up dramatically, sighing as he faced away and let his hands fall to the rests of the chair. 9 swallowed hard as she noticed his fingers digging dangerously deep in to the foam of the rests.

"Whoops, plucked a nerve," whispered the nervous host, but the booming voice from someone else's microphone drowns out her own.

"I liked it," Tung flails his own arms around in a bid for attention, smiling nervously at the cameras facing him. "I mean, if you don't count the parts where you made me all shy and nervous around Bream, I was glad you made the entire story about me."

9 glances back to Zap and Jenny, a smirk gracing her lips. "I did?"

"Yeah dude, all the plots were tied together because of my videoing the whole thing. You couldn't have done the story without me."

"I'm sure I could've," she mutters, but it is heard through the speakers. The crowd laughs, only to the instruction of the neon sign, and a content host claps her hands together.

"So, with that, we'll begin the show. Here you are able to converse with your favourite actors, we will be joined by special guests such as Winston Junior and the Bug Busters, and there will be never-before-seen footage including missing clips from Jenny's pregnancy-" a small growl was released from the engineer's side. "-and Habibot's opinion on Tung and Bream's wedding, but for now, it's up to you. Ask away any of your questions to all the members, including myself, and if you want to see something interesting, send in a few dares. We'll be right back after this break."

The theme music plays as the camera zooms out, capturing the applauding audience and the lights dimming.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's the aftermath. Now you all know what to do, send in questions, dares and requests for unseen footage. My god, I've missed this. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Applause fills the stage as a camera zooms in to the desk placed in the centre, where the host of the show is pulling a disgusted face as she puts the cup down to the shiny surface.

"Bleck…coffee is bitter. And welcome back to the aftermath episode for the Dex Hamilton Saga. Since I didn't say it last time, and you can probably guess why, I'll say it now. "I do not own the Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist show." There, I can still say it without snapping. Now, we've had an abundance of replies, which is such a magnificent result considering how young this fandom is. Give yourselves a big round of applause everyone."

The crowd claps again, but cease immediately when the curtains behind her separate, revealing a large television screen. 9 spins around in her chair to face it.

"The reviews will be presented on the screen. And since we have a lot to get through, let's get started."

Static hazes on the screen, before presenting a clear written image.

"The first one is from LoverofJack" 9 reads, eyes tracing the same words as everyone else in the room. "They say: It will be interesting to see what questions are asked and how they are answered, will be looking forward to future chapters! Smiley face. It's always nice to get reviews like these, and LoverofJack was an avid reader of the saga, so a big round of applause for them."

The audience breaks in to applause, simultaneously as the team members exhale nervous breaths.

"So, we don't have to answer any questions this time?" Zap says in a nervous breath, but covers it with a cough. 9 shakes her head with a smile.

"No, you don't," she glances to the armchair of his seat, where a red button is blinking madly. "But the next review you do. Actually, specifically you, Zap, because…it's addressed to you. Before we start I'd like to draw your attention to the red buttons on your seats…" the entire team glance down to their own bright lights. "Those are your "free pass" buttons. If you do not wish to answer a question or complete a dare, press that button and you will be free. However, you can only use this button once every round, so use it wisely-"

9's head snaps to the side where a short ascending tune was played. Tung lifts his hand off his button, where it is no longer flashing. The host slaps her hand to her head.

"Yes, just like that. But now Tung, you don't have a chance to skip any questions or dares that may come your way this round," 9 informs, standing and moving around to the front of her desk. The tracker smirks sheepishly.

"No problem, I'm an open book," he points a green thumb towards himself. "I can handle anything these guys throw at me."

"Well, you'll have to wait," another image flashes on to the screen, and 9 faces Zap with a smirk. "First one is for Zap."

The pilot nervously shifts in his seat once again at the mention of his name.

"This one is from K9Doctor. They ask: Zap why do you always wear black clothes I mean are you a MIB (men in black) guy, but really why?"

Zap relaxes in his chair, his nails retracting from the rests as he processes the question. "Oh, well that's not so bad. I wear black because I'm the pilot and that's the pilot uniform. When I'm not in uniform I don't always wear black-"

"Yes you do," Dex interrupts, to which he receives a glare from the bug boy.

"Not just black," he says, rolling his eyes as though searching for an answer. "Like…dark blue, and dark green and stuff."

"Ahuh," the host nods sceptically. "I guess those dark colours reflect your constant depressed mood."

He rolls his eyes, unaware of the clone sitting beside him, nodding slightly in agreement. "Whatever."

"Ok, the next is from DragonEye, another reader from the saga," the screen blurs again before displaying the next image. "They say: Yay! Your back! I have a dare for Zap. he has to tell Jenny how he feels about her. And I have a question for Tung: How did he get so much footage throughout the year, besides the wedding, baby shower (or was that Zap?) etc. that we knew about. Thanks."

An ascending chime rings out through the room, and everyone turns to the pilot who is sitting smugly in his seat, his button no longer flashing.

"Ok Zap has decided to skip his dare," 9 says, crossing something off on the clipboard she has in front of her. "But, bear in mind that by doing that, not only does it reflect negatively on you, and Jenny in this case, but you also can't skip any further dares or challenges."

Zap snaps up in his seat, wide eyes full of surprise. 9 simply smirks as she brings the attention back to the screen.

"Ok Tung, how did you get so much footage throughout the year, besides the wedding, baby shower, that we knew about? I'll just clear it up by saying that the first chapter of Zap and Jenny's baby shower is from Zap's point of view, and the second time it is shown during Jenny's memory rehabilitation was a filmed video from Tung. So, Tung, if you actually lived through the story, how would you get so much footage?"

"Well, I've actually given this a lot of thought, and I think I might do this when we get back home," the tracker starts, moving is fanned-out hands in front of his face. "I think that one camera isn't enough, so with the help of some of the security cameras around the place and Jenny's manuals, I could swipe the material from that and make Habi sift through all of it, finding anything interesting. But, if I were in that story, I would also use some of Jenny's small portable recording cameras and keep it on myself so I could get anything in action shots."

Dex and 9 are fighting grins, while Jenny furrows her eyebrows.

"Well, that is…interesting," the host giggles, shaking her head in an amused manner. "But if you went home and did that, it'll be a bit of a waste considering you're not competing for that prize money like "Story Tung" was."

The frog sinks in his chair, a bit of disappointment etched on his face. It does not last long once the audience exclaims in sympathy towards him, perking him up almost instantly.

"Ok, thank you DragonEye," 9 spins in her chair, just as the screen changes to the next submission.

"Oh, you'll be pleased to hear that the next one is from DragonFlyer9. Aside from sharing similar taste in numbers, she reviewed practically every chapter from January first 2013, and she even took the time to make sure the chatroom worked on DeviantArt. One of my most dedicated. Isn't that exciting?" 9 turns around, her smile slowly fading as she realises everyone has gone quiet. "No, just me? Either way, this one is for Jenny."

The engineer crosses her arms. "Let's hear it. I've got nothing to-"

"For Jenny

You seem rather upset about the whole getting pregnant at 16. So my question is: would you ever consider having a child/children? And if so, what's the likeliness of Zap being the father?"

A chorus of 'ohs' fills the room, sending the clone in to silence. Her mouth hangs open absentmindedly in response. She can feel the eyes of everyone in the room land on her, and she fidgets in her chair while avoiding the nervous gaze of the boy sitting beside her.

"Uh," she begins, internally kicking herself for lack of confidence. "Well, I mean…I'm only upset because the story made me pregnant at sixteen. If I were older and more understanding to handle such a delicate situation, then…yes, yes I might have a kid in the future."

9 nods her head respectively. "And…what would the likeliness be of Zap fathering said kid?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jenny snaps her head up, but it appears a little put on. From the corner of her eye, 9 can see the pilot doing well the fight off the smirk on his lips.

"What are the chances that Zap would be the father?" the host repeats the question, relishing in the silence from the crowd that can only come with edge of your seat drama…or bribing the audience beforehand.

"Well, I suppose he has the same chance as any guy I meet," her voice becomes stronger with every word, her confidence regained in front of everyone.

"Would having a history with Zap work in favour for him, or would it hurt his chances?" the host asks curiously. Jenny cocks an eyebrow in response.

"Sorry, you can only ask one question, and that wasn't in the review."

9's eyes narrow towards the girl, nodding in surrender at her comeback. "Fine. We'll move on then shall we?"

The screen blurs again, revealing a long and detailed message. The host beams with happiness at the sight.

"Ah, this one is from a reviewer who found the story this year, and kept my hopes up after thinking that I would receive no reviews in 2014. I was wrong, though. Zennyfan825, and I love how quickly that shipping name caught on, has said: I've read all the 365 chapters and I have to say well done and when I was done I thought that was it my life just ended when it was but then you brought this and yay I can ask questions. Dex, would you really marry Jane and would you have kids? Tung, I know you're a frog and all but do you really have to be sick an all. Jenny, would you ever go out with Zap? All, do you really have to put up with Tung's food? Why not try to cook yourself it's not that hard once you get the oven on. Zap, why are you always so angry and sad? Why don't you feel happy about yourself, I don't know about everybody else but I'm jealous that your half insect and you can fly I mean come on, not everyone has their own bug wings. Love you work FanFicFan909 keep up the good work I hope you can answer them (sorry if there hard but I'm sure everyone would want to know) can't wait for the next update. Zennyfan825 out."

By this point, the host is gushing, hardly holding in the giggle of embarrassment. "Oh stop. You're too kind."

"Wow, this one's got a question for all of us?" Dex muses, leaning forward in his seat with a smile.

"Yeah, they've got the right idea," 9 responds. "And the first one is for you. But before you answer, I'd like to bring someone out to help answer that question with you. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the female herself; Jane Goodchild!"

The crowd explodes in to applause as a tall woman strolls out from behind the curtain, her eyes wide in surprise but softer with her bright smile. She waves gingerly to the audience as she shakes the hand of the host, before taking her seat –on a chair that seemed to simply appear- beside the leader of the crew.

"Jane, how are you?" 9 greeted friendly to their new guest.

"I'm good," she answers in the same peppiness. "Glad to be here, actually."

"So, we have a question for Dex that involves you, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like your answer to the question too," the host turns to Dex, who is still smiling, unaffected. "Dex, would you really marry Jane and would you really have kids? I'm assuming these kids are with Jane."

A light murmur flows over the crowd, until silence cues the entomologist to speak.

"Well, first of all, thank you for bringing Jane in to make this question less awkward," Dex whispers through gritted teeth, but all in good humour. "But seriously, I think it was a cracker of a plot for the entire story. I'm not sure missions or habitat life would go as smoothly as it would with children running around your ankles, but if we become more accustomed to dealing with work then maybe, yeah kids would be an interesting addition…if Jane would have me of course."

Laughter spreads again, but it is nothing to the light chuckle coming from the girl herself. 9 clears her throat, catching the sweet stare between the two. "And Jane. What do you think?"

"I think Dex is right," she begins. "Perhaps I'm just not ready to have children just yet, I mean, I can hardly be apart from the crickets for too long. But yeah, maybe somewhere down the track, children would be a possibility for me, maybe even for us."

The light blush spreading on her cheeks is unnoticeable under the strong stage lights, and beside her Dex is still smiling strongly. 9 darts her eyes between the two. "Is there," her finger points to both of them. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Uh, only one question," Dex points to the clone with a smile, utilising the same excuse as Jenny did not moments ago. The audience applauds the leader to the shaking head of the host.

"Fine, I'll just ask the next question, shall I? Tung, I know you're a frog and all but do you really have to be sick an all? Let's keep in mind that you can't skip any questions."

The tracker's brow furrows over his eyes, contemplating and processing his question. "I don't understand the question."

"It's just…some of the things you do can be considered-" her words fall of deaf ears as everyone looks to the direction of a chewing noise. Tung is holding what appears to be his emergency bean burrito, with live insects crawling within the folds of the bread. He swallows it in one gulp, licking his lips with his bullwhip tongue.

"Ah, that's the stuff," he muses, sinking back in to his chair. From the other side of the room, Jenny chokes, a visible green tinge to her complexion.

"You know what? Never mind," 9 holds her hand to her mouth. "You're a frog, I guess you just answered the question. Let's move on, quickly. Jenny, would you ever go out with Zap?"

A light ringing fills the room, and Jenny, holding a smug grin, is leaning back in her chair, her light no longer flashing. The jaw of the host drops a little in surprise.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You still had use of your save," she says, through under her breath. "Fine, the next one is actually for all of you. All, do you really have to put up with Tung's food? Why not try to cook yourself it's not that hard once you get the oven on."

"Actually, it depends whether or not Tung has broken the oven," Zap interjects with his deep voice. The rest of the team nods in agreement.

"We also have a rotational shift for who's cooking dinner, and you can swap with someone for a different task such as cleaning the ship," explains the leader, casting a sideways glance to the frog boy.

"So usually it's easier to swap with Tung for something simple," Jenny includes. "Plus he always seems enthusiastic to make dinner for us, so it kind of all works out."

"Except with the fact that we get a gross dinner," the pilot decides to say with a hint of disgust. 9 turns her nose up in sympathy.

"Ok, good discussion, guys," she responds. "And the last question is for Zap. Zap, why are you always so angry and sad? Why don't you feel happy about yourself? I don't know about everybody else but I'm jealous that you're half insect and you can fly I mean come on, not everyone has their own bug wings."

"I don't know, it's just how I am. I didn't get to experience life, or grow up like a normal kid," the camera catches Jenny's glance downwards. "But I do appreciate my wings; they help me escape from it all. I just don't like to flaunt them because, yeah people get ideas and I'm either hated or approached because of it. I don't need more people thinking I'm a freak."

The crowd falls silent, including the host. Jenny is now fully facing the person sitting next to her, expression of stunned shock on her features.

"Wow, that…that's very…thank you for sharing that," 9 stammers, crossing her arms tightly. Zap feels the clone's stare on him, and turns to look at Jenny, both of them staring straight ahead once they make eye contact.

"We'll move on," 9 announces, hoping to clear the still solemn tension in the air. "I've got two messages from guests who have asked me to update Project Z and this, well I can tell you that progress on this aftermath update is going very well. I haven't been that busy, but I'm trying to enjoy my time off before I have to return to university. I will admit that I am having trouble thinking of the content for the next chapter of Project Z, but from what I've learnt with my challenge, if I set a deadline, I should be able to come up with something. I hope that I can get your update by the end of February. Thank you very much for your questions. And finally the last review is from…oh, ha ha."

"What is it?" Tung questions with a smile. 9's jaw remains open as she turns to address him.

"It's from COL," she begins, unable to fight off the smile. "Throughout the saga, her reviews were always so entertaining and hilarious to read. We've become such good friends on here, like literally two peas who share very similar thoughts. Let's see what other awesome review they have left. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Dude... This will not end well... For the characters. You did NOT just ask ME to ask THEM questions. Oh Zap darling, you are going to die. QUESTION FOR ZAP: Because I tend to forget, what exactly was it that you said to Jenny 10 when you couldn't stop yourself from telling the truth? (In the episode 'Seeds of Destruction'.) In front of everybody, thanks very much. ;) Can't wait to send in more questions - they'll probably become worse as they go. ;) xoxo COL."

"Wow, she's very…animated in her words, huh?" Dex says thoughtfully, sharing a nod with Jane.

"You should have seen it when she uses numbers," the host smirks, raising her eyebrow to the leader. "Anyway, Zap…darling. Care to answer the question?"

The pilot furrows his brow uneasily, rubbing his fingers together as they hover over his safe button.

"Uh-uh," 9 waves her finger, pointing it towards the dull red circle. "You've already used that this round. You have no choice but to answer the question."

He sighs heavily, letting his hand rake through his hair and down to his neck. "To be honest I can't remember that mission very well."

"Oh, we all know that's not true," muses the host.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, you guys are the most sought out couple on this show. That episode, when it was up on youtube had more hits than any other episode up there. I should know; I'm pretty sure some of that was my doing. If we could practically quote that scene, then you should remember what you said to her."

The bug boy flashes his blue eyes to Jenny, noticing her head down with a look of nervousness. Zap sighs once again, before sucking in a deep breath.

"Well, I know I said she was smart, but…everyone knows that about her," the crowd coos at his words by instruction of the neon sign.

9 is gushing, her mouth pulled in to a bright smile and her hands crossed over her chest. "Continue."

"And, I think I might have said she was funny, coz she is. Well, it…it's funny when it's not directed at me. Saying that, she's not really funny most of the time."

The audience laugh heartily, both to his words and the genuine smile forming on the clone's lips. 9 grits through her teeth. "Starting to lose its sparkle but never mind. Take it home!"

"And, yeah I guess she's kind of cute," a sharp inhale of breath from every member of the crowd occurs simultaneously, as all eyes are on the pilot. He flicks his head around, meeting the stare of the engineer.

"_Kind_ of cute?" she says with playful spite in her words. Zap calms himself immediately, making himself more comfortable in his chair.

"Uh, well maybe I said 'sort of'," he corrects, casually. "Just take the compliment."

"Fine," she answers mockingly cold, crossing her arms and leaning back. The host is still cuddling herself, swaying to the side and looking skyward.

"Ah, and cue fangirl screams. Thanks so much COL for giving us the good. After this break we'll answer more of your questions, and remember you can ask more than one. If you wish to direct a question to anyone who is not here, just say who it is to and I can bring them out. I practically have the entire recurring and special guest cast backstage in a holding cell."

"Wait- did you just say 'holding cell?'" Zap asks in a worried tone.

"I didn't say 'holding cell'," the host interrupts him, quickly restoring her appearance. "And, since it would be easier for me, I'd like to know which deleted scenes you'd like to see from the saga, and please give a little detail. Say, if I were to show a deleted scene from Jenny's pregnancy, you guys will have to be specific on what kind of scene, or else it will be too general. Wow, this was a long segment, I might need another coffee, and we'll see you all right after the break."

The crowd applauses again as the camera pans the entire cast, each looking more worried than the next at how long they will be here for.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A dull stage stands bare in front of a heavy, dark curtain. The soft light illuminates rows and rows of empty chairs staring faceless to the front. From the side stage, a girl emerges with wide eyes, gazing around with a frightened look.

"Hello?" her hands cup around her mouth, causing her voice to echo through the empty room.

"Look, I know I've been gone a long time, but…I'm not dead. I still don't own the show, but I'm here."

A bright light shines on the stage, aiming squarely in the forgotten host's face. Her hands move in defence, waiting for her eyes to adjust before she can make out the silhouettes of five very unhappy contestants.

"You mind telling us where you were?" Jenny barks, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. 9 sighs before heading to her desk in a sluggish manner, collapsing in the seat and slamming her head to the shiny surface.

"I am so sorry," she begins, lifting her head to address everyone. "I know nothing is an excuse. 2013 I gave you guys a chapter every day, and last year, well, I pretty much did the opposite."

Her eyes glimpse the empty seats in front of her. "Now no one's left, and you guys have been waiting for ages."

"Well, we're still here," Tung's quite voice rose through the darkness, a wet, thin smile spreading on his lips. 9 pulled a sympathetic expression, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, and we want to hear what you have to say," Dex commented. "Since you've gone, a number of e-mails have come in."

"Again, I am so sorry," 9 picks up a cup on her desk, gingerly taking a sip before swallowing with a sour face. "Oh…coffee is even worse when it's cold."

"Consider that your punishment," Zap chimes in, smirking from his seat. The host nods her head, just as more bright lights flicker on and illuminate the stage in a production ready manner.

The teleprompter begins rolling. A lone cameraman starts his countdown, and a red light blinks on.

"And welcome back to the Aftermath of the saga. My apologies for the extended ad break, we decided to sell a bit more space than expected due to the expense of the crocodile wrestling tank-"

"Crocodile tank?" the group shouts in unison.

"-but more on that later. I'm sorry I haven't been around, university life becomes hectic when at the beginning of second semester, you get a job and a boyfriend pretty much a month apart. My life has been devoted to those three things, on top of everything else, so I can certainly say; I've been busy, and certainly not bored. You know you've found the perfect guy for you when he knows about Dex Hamilton and loves the show, and knew about Fanfiction before you told him. He managed to find me on here, so if he ever makes an account, which I may just make one for him, don't forget to stop over and say hey. He's already left a few reviews in the saga under the anonymous name 'ASliceOfReality'. But I digress, I'm a smitten girl. Like I said, there's no excuse. I have finally found some time to continue doing something I love, and I hope you guys enjoy the mishaps and mayhems I will put our contestants through now. My only regret is that you guys won't know I'm working on this until it's published."

A side door squeaks open, and a woman walks as quietly as she can through the entrance and up the stairs. 9 nods in gratitude as the lady takes her seat in the audience.

"The first review comes from a very dedicated reviewer; Genie For Your Wish. "_Haha this was so clever! It's so surreal. An enjoyable read might I add. A question for all the cast, what was your favourite moment of the saga and why? And if you could change anything, what is it and why? Anyways, I'm still so glad you're still writing. I'm ecstatic to read your stuff! It's been too long and I've missed the email alerts. This brings back so much nostalgia.""_

Jane leaves her seat, holding out a tissue to the emotional host. The girl blows her nose loudly, whispering a damp 'thank you' to the female entomologist. 9's eyes remain on the screen as Jane returns to her chair.

"I'm glad I'm still writing too," she says under her breath, spinning around in her chair. Her hands slam down onto the glossy black surface of the desk. "So guys, favourite moment of the saga, and why? Remember your buzzers have now been reset, you may use them only once."

All members in front began to think, ignoring but definitely registering the noise of another door opening, and the shuffling of three pairs of feet along the back row as more people joined the crowd.

"For me, it'd have to be the final chapter," Dex says proudly, his contagious smile encouraging everyone else's. "The way it mimicked the beginning chapter; everything was back to the way it was before, yet so much had changed, it was like it was planned from the beginning."

"I will tell you, I did have a fairly decent plan for the last chapter," 9 pokes a pen cheekily against her cheek. "I had the images, I had the script, but I didn't have the beginning. So I went back to the early stories in the saga to look for inspiration, and I found it in the first chapter."

Another door opens, more feet shuffle around the empty room. The host clears her throat.

"So Dex, would you change anything about the saga?"

"Well, to be brutally honest, the dispute between my father and I wasn't desirable to read," 9 glances away sheepishly as Dex's hand finds the back of his neck. "I would change that to have him working cooperatively by my side the whole time. I suppose I can see him falling back into old habits and running the habitat, but I doubt he would've gone as far as to create a new team in competition for his original work."

The small crowd sighs at the bashful leader's response, just as a smile creeps onto the host's lips.

"I liked the weddings," Tung declares in a loud voice, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Imagine me; Frogboy or Ring boy. It sounded awesome to be an important part of something so special to these guys. I really hope it comes true."

"That's if any of us ever get married, Frogboy," Zap remarks in a snarky manner. From the corner of her eye, 9 spies the darting, shifty eyes from the leader of the group.

"A guy can dream, dude," the tracker squirms back into his seat, oblivious to more people entering from the sides. "What would I change though? Probably how shy I was around Bream. I would go into that story, toughen myself up, and move up in my relationship as fast as everyone else in the story. I mean, I was a wuss."

"You are a wuss," the pilot smirks to his co-worker. "There's no way you would be ready or able to marry Bream during the saga. That was a fairly accurate part in the story."

"You wanna go dude, I'll take you on right here!" both boys sprint out of their chairs, seizing each other up with puffed up chests. The host rubs her hands together in an evil fashion.

"Excellent, bring out the crocodile wrestling tank!"

"The what?" everyone on set, including a now larger audience, only caught a glimpse of blue water splashing and a scaly green tail emerge from an underground tank before the ground cover slid back over, blocking it from view.

"Ok, it turns out for legal reasons we can't use the crocodile wrestling tank, which means we are out a decent amount of the budget," 9 glances to the side of the stage, where a shadowed group of Mafia men look unimpressed as they lazily patted baseball bats into their free hands. The host gulps as she turns back to her page of information. "So instead, guys, take your seats and we'll continue with the questions."

The boys return to their separate seats, eyes still connecting in a match. The host clears her throat before turning to the pilot.

"Zap, you're favourite part?" she places her chin in her hand, smirking in the direction of the stretching pilot.

"Ah, wow, it's so hard to choose," he says, slouching back into his chair. "I mean, a lot of the story was-"

"Inspiring," the host interrupts, allowing herself to drift off. "Beautiful, compelling-"

"Mushy," he scrunches up his face, the growing crowd murmuring in laughter at his act. A loud sigh radiates from the centre desk.

"Fine, I'll take it. Just pick your favourite"

"Ok…any part of the story where I was a hero and saved everyone. I guess when I broke my speed record flying Dex to the hospital was pretty cool. Or even-" his face drops with a sudden thought, his darting eyes careful to avoid the girl sitting beside him.

"Or?" 9 asks, sliding closer to him on her desk with the most mischievous grin. "Something…to do with Jenny?"

"N…not exactly," he murmurs, obviously avoiding the engineer's confused stare. "Well, I mean, there was one chapter where I was the hero, I think it was in the 12 days of Christmas. I was the hero; I got the girl. It was…nice."

He rests back in his chair, a small smile growing as the audience coos in delight, noticing the light blush on the clone's cheeks.

"As for the thing I would change, that would be my temper in the story. There is no way my temper is that bad."

The rest of the guests shuffle awkwardly in their seats, looking around the slightly dull-lit room. More doors open and squeak close in the distance, followed by the sound of shuffling seats.

"Well, to each their own opinion," 9 giggles behind her cue cards, the contagious laughter catching up to everyone else as they begin chuckling too. Zap crosses his arms angrily with a snarl gracing his features.

"Completely ignoring the fact that you didn't mention anything about your relationship with Jenny," the host mutters quickly, earning a few wolf whistles from the audience. "Jenny, your favourite part?"

"It is so hard to choose; I found it to be quite an interesting read. I guess, I loved the fairy tale of "Beauty and the Beast" but in our own version. I'm a sucker for fairy tales. That one must've taken you a long time."

"It did," the host sighs, placing her hand on her cheek and resting her elbow on the desk. "I don't know how many people know this, but I actually found a script of the movie and used a lot of that (so I do apologize if sometimes the word 'Jenny' appeared as 'Belle') and I found the film on YouTube, which involved a lot of pausing and typing replaying. But it was worth it."

"As for what I would change, I stand by what I said," she glares at the host, hands placed neatly in her lap. "I would not have a child at such a young age, let alone out of wedlock."

"I can agree with that. It was risky, but I loved the chapter I posted on the 19th of September, where the entire team meets Max for the first time. I wrote that a year before the story even came into development, and to be honest, the entire saga was created around that plotline. I don't regret it, and I would certainly do it again if I had to."

A modest applause rings out, alerting the interviewees to the quarter full audience. 9, smiling bashfully down at her shiny desk, spins in her chair to face Jane.

"And finally, Jane. What was your favourite part, and what would you change?"

The female entomologist turns to face Dex for a split second, an action that was mimicked by the leader. She turns back to smile at the host. "I loved my relationship with Dex in the story. It's everything a girl could ever dream about."

The audience sigh as instructed on the screens, mostly in the direction of the smiling leader.

"Although I can understand its importance to the plotline, it was very hard to read about Sam passing," she smiles sadly to the floor.

"You know, it was hard for me to read too," 9 admits, throwing her cue card over her shoulder and turning to the TV screen. "Let's move on. That one was long and good, and will give readers an enjoyable read, but it's time for the next question. LoverofJack has written _"ok I would really like to see a deleted scene of on tung and breams dates, and Zap, sort of cute, really?__and yeah I totally agree coffee is bitter :)"". _

"Since there is no time like the present; ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce our next guest: Bream!" a skinny girl with a green complexion enters the stage from the side curtain to the sound of a modest applause. She takes her seat next to Zap, opposite the wide-eyed frog boy. "I thought it'd be more enjoyable to have her here when we watch this."

The screen turns to static, before capturing a crystal clear image of Tung and Bream sitting opposite one another on a poorly set table. "Lucky enough, we have a small clip of these two on one of their more awkward dates. Enjoy"

_Tung fiddles nervously with his hands, tapping and darting his eyes to the beautiful girl sitting opposite him. Bream sits with her hands on her cheeks, a bored expression gracing her face as she stares blankly into the distance. _

"_Did…um," the frogboy stutters, picking up his spoon and tapping the back of it on the table. "Did you eat a lot of lunch? We're planning on having pasta for…for dinner."_

"_No I didn't," she musters a smile in response to his small talk_. _"Should I ask if you did or…?"_

"_No, actually I didn't have a big lunch today. Just a sandwich, a sub, two serves of slime soup and there may have been some centipede dip," he catalogues, oblivious to the widening eyes of the girl in front of him. _

_Jenny walks out, smiling with two plates of pasta. She places them down in front of the couple and walks away briskly. Tung holds his nose to the plate. "So, I'm all set for this meal."_

"_Wow," Bream gasps, stabbing her food and twisting the fork. Tung reverts to his quite stage, poking at the meal in front of him. He copies her in an attempt to swirl the pasta onto the fork, yet some strands manage to dangle long off the fork. He sighs in frustration before jamming the instrument into his mouth, slurping up the loose strands noisily. His breath shortened as he did so, resulting in one strand of pasta to slap him on the cheek. _

_Bream, with her mouth full of water after a drink, caught sight of the act and allowed a giggle to erupt in her throat. Slippery water cascaded down her chin as she tried to fight swallowing and laughing, which a crimson Tung watched on in utter bewilderment. A large grin slowly began to grow on his green lips as Bream finally managed to compose herself, politely dabbing a napkin to her face. _

"_I'm so sorry," she apologized, awkwardly looking down at her plate. _

"_That was wonderful," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear and smile bashfully towards her dinner. _

"Say what you will," Bream caught everyone's attention with her words. "But that actually looks like it would've been a sweet date."

The crowd coos happily in response to the girl, everyone noticing Tung sliding lower into his chair.

"I will say that that date, looked very awkward," 9 announces, pointing at the screen. "But each to their own opinion. Jenny, you have a dare! Dragoneye has sent in _"__Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks for reading out my questions. I have a dare for Jenny. I dare you to sing the chorus of Mr. Lover boy by Little Mix. Wonder who's gonna be the next special guest is."_ Well, people can now ask Bream any questions they may have, but remember, if you want to ask anyone a question, all you have to do is ask in the review and I will bring them out for you. So Jenny, time to mic up."

A microphone emerges from the centre of the stage, casting a single dramatic spotlight. The host turns to look at Jenny, who has her hand placed lightly over her safety button.

"Can I ask you a question?" the engineer begins. "If you've read all the reviews, is it worth it for me to push this button now? I'm not a big singer."

9 pretends to hum in thought. "You know what, for fun, let's just say I don't read the reviews until we all see them."

Jenny sighs loudly, and with shaking limbs, approaches the microphone to the sound of a strong applause.

She stands timidly, one gentle hand grasping the mic stand as she inhaled a shaky breath. A guitar slowly began to play. _"__Boy you keep on blowing my mind__. __Caught up in my emotions__. __You can be my Mr. Loverboy." _Both hands wrapped tightly around the pole as she continued her ballad version of the song._ "The way you make me feel inside. Come back over and over. Won't you be my Mr. Lover, Mr. Loverboy?"_

The crowd falls silent as Jenny sings, unbelieving to the music ringing out in the speakers. The girl stops, looking around at all the people staring at her. "I told you I'm not a big singer," she argues, walking back to her chair. Once she takes her seat, a loud applause fills the rows of seats, where a third of the audience has returned.

"That was incredible. You really do have a great voice," the host admires from her seat behind her desk. "Shall we move on? We have a review from a saga favourite; Zennyfan825. They ask _"Wow I never thought that you would be very happy about my name. Zap I never thought of you as a freak and for the people who think you are, they can just go jump in a pool of stinky slime, you're amazing. Ok back to the questions, Zap and Tung- how can you two be friends I mean one of you is a frog and the other is an insect how does that work? Dex- Did you never meet your mother and if so what happened or why did she leave? Well that's all I have, for now.__Again love your work FanFicFan909 or 9 Blue. Zennyfan825 out."_

A chuckle emerges from the pilot. "Stinky slime; classic."

"Well I am very happy about the name, it means my talents as a shipping name designer are not completely lost," the host muses. She spins in her chair to face Tung. "So Tung, why do you think you and Zap are friends? A frog and a fly, it doesn't really work."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way," the frog boy contemplates, holding a hand up to his chin. "Normally the frogs eat the flies, but in our workplace, the fly bosses the frog around. I guess because we both have the "boy" part programmed into us, then we have something similar between us. We have that in common, and that is what makes us friends."

"Tung, that was so beautiful," 9 stares tearfully in the tracker's direction. Zap coughs loudly from his seat.

"I wouldn't say we are friends-"

"Wait," Tung holds his hands up in defence. "Does this mean now I get to boss him around?"

"And now it's not beautiful," the host slumps in her chair. "So Dex, did you ever meet your mom?"

"I didn't," the leader confesses to the eagerly awaiting crowd. "If I did, I was too young to remember her. I do have wonderful memories of a light haired brunette with glowing golden eyes, but that's all I remember of her."

"Oh, it tears your heart. Perhaps if your father was in he'd be able to give us more of an insight," Dex nods solemnly at the hosts' words. "But we'll see if he's the next special guest. Now ladies and gentlemen, let's hope the monitor doesn't crash as we try and read the latest review by ColdnessofLove. They have sent this message.

_"ASDFGHJKL;'QWERTYUIOP[ZXCVBNM,.1234567890-! OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! THIS IS SO AWESOME LIKE OMG I HAVE NO WORDS! YOU WERE SO SWEET IN THIS CHAPTER OMG THANKSSSS! :''D_  
><em>Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... okay... im done... (TOTALLY OFF TOPIC BUT I GOT A DOG AND I AM VERY HAPPY!) ANYWAYS, questions, questions... To Jenny: That time Jenny 8 was around, was that JEALOUSY? Well, fair enough - once you have a good looking bug boy in your grasp, best not to let anyone take him! ;) To Zap: In the hypothetical situation that Jenny was about to leave forever never to be seen again, what would you say to her or do? BE HONEST. 9BLUE KNOWS ALL AND SEES ALL AND LYING WILL BE POINTLESS. ;) And also, can you give Dex a hug? Just because watching you squirm is fun. To Tung: Do you approve of Zenny? Do you secretly think it is hilarious to watch them pathetically try to deny their far too obvious feelings for each other? To Dex: If Zenny DID happen, would you be a little harsh like in the story, or are you a fangirl at heart and also ship Zenny with all your mind and soul? (My Zenny questions aren't as direct as what may have been originally expected (this is very indirect by my standards okay), but hey, I work in subtle ways ;)) And thanks for telling me about the more-than-one-question thing. I may have abused your kindness. ; (Also sorry for taking like a year to reply but I like to arrive slowly and in style next time. I'll try to be more quick :P) xoxo COL"_

Everyone stared blankly at the screen as they tried to process what they had just read.

"I don't even know where to start," 9 ran her fingers through her hair. "Congratulations on getting the puppy, I'm sure they're a big dog now, and I'm sorry for taking forever to update but things have been hectic. Ok, let's get started. Jenny, were you jealous of Jenny 8?"

"Absolutely not," the girl crosses her arms and points her nose skyward, before the bored stares from everyone around her causes her to soften her expression. "Well, I don't know. I'm the clone in the team, that's what makes me unique after living my whole life of being…not unique. Having my sister around just didn't make me feel special among my co-workers anymore."

More doors squeak open in the distance, muffled by the sound of the audience exclaiming in sympathy.

"Jenny, you'll always be one in a million to us," Dex begins his usual uplifting talks. "There can only be one Jenny known to Hamilton Habitat."

Applause and cheers ring out in the crowd as Jenny subtly wipes away a tear. The host clears her throat. "I don't think you answered the question. It asked if you were jealous because Zap showed so much interest in your sister."

"Like I said, I wasn't happy with her being around any member of the team. She can sometimes steal the limelight, but she's my sister and I love her. I'm just so glad I found her alive and well."

"You seem to be worming around these questions so easily, but don't worry, the reviewers and I will get you eventually. Zap, in the hypothetical situation that Jenny was about to leave forever never to be seen again, what would you say to her or do?" the host reads from her card before locking eyes with the bug boy, beads of sweat forming on his brow. "Remember, be honest!"

"I would say; Spread your wings and fly. You'll probably get better pay offers considering all the things you can do," a frightening eruption of boos echo from the audience to the stage, causing the bug boy to leap up in his chair. "Alright, alright. I'd tell her…to…please don't go. That…we would all be worthless without her…and that…we need her around."

The pilot pulls a small smile from the corner of his lips in the direction of the engineer, where the girl bashfully tries to hide her smile.

"Ah, that's better," 9 beams brightly in their direction. "Ok, now give Dex a hug."

A ringing sound emits from Zap's chair, and everyone notices the lack of a blinking button in front of him.

"Oh yeah," 9 seethes through her teeth as the pilot sits smugly in his seat. "Oh well, hopefully you may or may not need it for a later dare," she smiles, sending Zap into a nervous sweat.

"Tung, do you approve of Zenny, and do you think it's fun to watch them deny their feelings?"

"Oh my goodness, where do I begin," the tracker starts with a laugh in his voice. "These two are so perfect for each other; they love the insects, they both are interested in each other, they both love to pick on me, and most of all they are both blind to how much they like each other."

The audience laughs along with Tung, much to the embarrassment of the engineer and the pilot in front of the frog boy. "I mean, come on. It's so obvious. This story was written because of what people know is between you two, and it's not the first, I've checked. There are heaps of forums on websites and more stories like this that are built on your relationship. You'd make it so much easier on everyone if you just started dating."

Loud applause rings out from a cheering audience. The clapping lasts longer than expected, forcing the host to nod towards the gangsters on the side of the stage. "Yeah these people might need to calm down. Moving on, Dex, are you a fangirl of the Zenny or would you be harsh?"

"Oh, that was perhaps something I thought was inaccurate in the story. If those two do in fact want to start a relationship, then I'm all for it. It's certainly none of my business to interfere," the leader speaks, puzzled by the bored stare of the host.

"Well, that was…um…boring," 9 rolls her eyes as she throws her card over her shoulder. "I guess we were hoping for something more exciting. But thank you COL for all the Zenny questions. Our next reviewer is DragonFlyer9 who has a question for Bream. "_I understand leaving your home planet to join the team would have been very confronting for you, and it makes me wonder how someone could make such a difficult decision."_ So, Bream, how would you go about making the decision to leave your home planet?"

"Well, since reading this saga, I have thought about it," the frog girl begins. "I don't know if I ever could. It would take a lot of convincing for me to leave my dad by himself. I would need support from Tung, comfort from Dex, the best communication devices built by Jenny and Zap's quick piloting for me to feel comfortable enough to be able to leave home. The relieving part in the story was that dad was not left by himself and I was thankful for that."

"It takes a team to raise a member," mumbles the host, as she tries to subtly dab at her eyes. Tung blows his nose loudly into a flailing handkerchief.

"That was beautiful," he shouts, sniffing after he talks. The host cringes before holding up a clean tissue, which is taken by one of the archive bots and flown over to the crying tracker.

"Another review was left by Zennyfan825, I do apologize for not updating sooner. They have asked; "_Dex and Jane- are you two and item? (and I'm not talking about the story).__Tung- in the last chapter of the story what did you think about it? (mostly the bit with you and bream). Jenny and Zap- In chapter 6 and 7 in May (chapter the war one and purple heart) what do you guys think of it?! Love your work can't wait for next update. Zennyfan825 out."_ 9 smirks in the direction of the shyly smiling leader. "Now, Dex, Jane, what could they possibly mean? Remember if you tell a lie, I will bring out that crocodile tank."

"Hah, bring it on, mate," Dex sits forward eagerly on his chair, much to the dismay of the host. "But I'll save you the trouble. We weren't really going to tell anyone, especially not on this show, but," the leader grabs Jane's hand in his, both of them smiling sweet smiles. "After reading the story, we decided to give us a shot."

"Give us a shot?" the host turns up her nose. "You make it sound so romantic."

"Alright, alright," the leader gestures with his hands in a 'calm down' fashion. "We read the story side by side, and after the wedding chapter, I turned to her and asked her out. I can't really say anything except, it's been going well."

For reasons unknown, the entire audience seemed to have been replaced with only female members as the loudest fangirl cheering erupts from the crowd. The crew members and host cover their ears at the pulsing sound swimming around them. 9 turns to the side curtains and waves her hand in front of her neck, signalling the monitor to tell the audience to "keep it down!" Silence follows and everyone calms down on stage.

"Ok, so now that that's sorted, and awesome," the host muses. "Next question. Tung, what was your opinion on the last chapter, from the highest balcony?"

"It was great, after an entire story that seemed to revolve around Zap and Jenny, I'm glad I got to have one of the most important chapters set aside for me," Tung smiles broadly as he squirms in excitement. "The only thing I didn't like, and I've said it before, is that I was shy around Bream in the story, and that moment could've been bigger if I had proposed to her."

"In a way, you did," 9 argues. "I just didn't want to promote young marriages even more than I already was in the story. You're supposed to be like, 14, on the show. So Zap and Jenny, did you like the purple heart mini-series?"

"It was very different putting in a war plot," Jenny comments. 9 shuffles in her seat.

"I will admit, I had watched a lot of Downton Abbey when I wrote that one," she admits, darting her eyes around the room. "I was inspired by it."

"I liked it, I was confident in the face of a bad situation, and no girl could convince me to not go back out there. It described me to a T," the pilot voices, leaning back in his chair. The host stares at him with her mouth ajar.

"What about the angsty romance part?"

"I guess that was good," says the engineer. "I hope that they got to see each other afterwards, reunited after the war. But if they didn't, then it was appropriate to the story."

The host slumps in her chair, pressing her cheek against her desk. "Thank you," she mumbles. The screen changes to the next review. "We have had a few reviews from anonymous readers. The first one from Guest has said "Oh man this is funny and awesome plz update", another Guest has said "This is awesome I want to see them suffer more! Please update" and someone called The Person has written "I can't wait for more answers to be done PLEASE UPDATE!" Don't worry everyone, I intend to update. Again, I apologize that it's taken so long to write this, but it's actually a lot more difficult than one might first think. I'm just glad I've finally gotten to giving you guys what you deserve."

A loud applause sounds, telling everyone that the audience has almost returned to its original size. The host smiles gratefully.

"We have another long review with questions for everyone. This one from Anonymous has said "_AHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE BACK! It feels so amazing to type in Anonymous again. Yes, I really did think it was over. I'm so glad to be proven wrong! YAY ZENNY FLUFF! Jenny: Would you rather date Zap or... Ahem (growl) Buzz? And you can't just say no preference. CHOOSE ONE. Second question... Would you date Zap or Buzz? YOU CANNOT JUST SAY NO PREFERENCE. Do you like puppies? Or kittens? What about unicorns? Do you like reading books (fiction, recreationally)? Zap: A lot of girls think you're hot (idk why... No offense), so what do you think of that? DO NOT JUST SHRUG AN SAY I DUNNO OR MUMBLE SOMETHING. Do you feel a sort of kinship with insects, considering you're a hybrid insect? XD. What is your least favorite food? Tung: do you think I, an anonymous reviewer, am rude, asking these weird, maybe personal questions to your teammates? Do you ever feel sad eating those poor insects? Have you ever gotten sick eating one of those insects? Dex: I dare you to eat something Tung made. After it's baked in an incubator for an hour. I dare you to do something embarrassing in front of Jane. While attempting to flirt with her. Would you ever do something drastic for Tung, Jenny, or Zap? Even if it costs your life? Or kills off a good number of the insects in your habitat? Bream and Jane: I won't torture you guys much, if at all. Jane: If you married Dex, do you think you'd have a wedding like in the fanfiction? If not, what would it be like? Bream, what do you think of leaving your home planet and traveling with Dex and co. like in the fanfiction? Jenny-AGAIN!: Would you date Zap? Do you think I'm bring nosy? Do you wish I would stop pestering you about this? Do you think Zap finds this annoying? I dare you to dye your hair white. Not permanently, of course. What is your favorite type of candy? Do you think it's a good strategy for me to repeat questions so you can't use your little ding-y/free pass button to skip the embarrassing questions?_  
><em>FanFicFan909: May you show a clip of Habi doing something silly? And... That's all. Byeeee!"<em>

"Wow, thank you anonymous. Yes, you can ask more than one question to each person on the show as you asked in your second review, it makes for an enjoyably long read for everyone. It just means I may take a little longer to get the next chapter up. Anyway, we'll start from the beginning, shall we? Jenny, who would it be; Zap or Buzz? Who would you rather and which one would you date? Did you notice you only go after guys with names like sound effects?"

"First of all, I haven't gone after Zap," the clone snaps. "And secondly, I think this is an inappropriate question. One of these guys is a co-worker and friend of mine; I wouldn't want to ruin that. The other guy tried to destroy my place of work and all of my equipment, so I don't think he has a chance either."

"Just pick one Jenny," the host sighs, responded with applause. "I'll flip a coin for you. Zap can be heads, and no…this isn't a double-sided coin," 9 darts her eyes in a shifting manner.

"Ok, fine. I guess if I had to choose between them, I would…I would pick…Zap."

Screams of the highest magnitude ring out from the full audience, sending a soundwave so strong that it pushes the host's wheelie chair all the way back to the curtains at the back of the stage. Everyone else has their hands against their ears and their eyes screwed shut as the noise continues. For a split second, Dex peels open his eyes to spy Zap smiling broadly with his hands on his ears, looking down to hide his expression. 9 stands up, walking at an odd angle as though pushing through a strong wind force. She reaches for a button under her desk and pushes it, sealing a large window between the stage and the audience.

The noise quietens.

"Phew, that was insane," she takes her seat, panting heavily as she stares at the glass where audience members are frantically jumping up and down and silently screaming. "It's like a zoo."

What do we do about it?" Dex asks, glancing nervously between the host and the audience.

"Oh, they'll calm themselves down eventually."

…

"Ok, it's been 17 hours and they still won't stop," 9 sighs dramatically as she wipes her tired eyes. "Let's just continue and maybe they'll stop to listen to the other answers."

"Can't we go home now?" Tung asks in a beginning manner. "I'm hungry."

"No, not until we're done. You guys signed contracts," the host scans the card in front of her. "Jenny, are you a dog or a cat person? And how do you feel about unicorns?"

"I suppose I'm a dog person, and unicorns are fictional so I don't have an opinion on that."

"Aliens are considered fictional but you guys protect heaps of alien insects every day," 9 smiles slyly in the clone's direction.

"Whatever, and as for reading, I prefer manuals over fiction, but I guess some science fiction novels capture my fancy."

"Very well. Zap, what is your response to girls fawning over you? Before you start, I think I can help out the reviewer. Physical features that are held in high regard in certain societies are blue eyes, pale skin and dark hair. I desired these qualities too, until I found my guy with the most chocolate eyes you could ever-"

A cough from the leader interrupts the host's train of thought, and she mumbles a quick apology before allowing Zap to answer.

"Um, it's awesome, definitely," once again the bug boy is met with bored stares. "Ok, it can be a bit overwhelming with all the unwanted attention. It'd be nice to just have some alone time."

"Do you feel a kinship between bugs?"

"Maybe a little, I guess. I've never really thought about it," 9 hums in thought.

"Shall we bring a bug in to find out?" she asks, gesturing her hand to the side of the stage.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea. In Zap's human form he'd be no different in communicating with insects than other humans. His bug form, however, may instil some connection between the bug and what it's seeing. The only problem with that is Zap is very unstable when in bug form," Dex informs, causing the host to exhale and usher the cage back behind the curtain, everyone staring wide eyed as a few tentacles find their way outside of the curtain hiding the cage.

"Ok, we'll just move on; least favourite food?"

"Whatever Tung cooks up," the pilot responded quickly. The audience awed at the upset expression of the tracker as his bottom lip dropped as low as it could go.

"That was mean," the host comments, turning to face the pilot with puppy dog eyes. "I think you should give him a hug."

"That wasn't a challenge," the bug boy argues, crossing his arms with a tired expression. 9 narrows her eyes at him.

"Fine, Tung, is it rude for our reviewers to be asking everyone all these questions?"

"Absolutely not," the frog boy shouts, coupled with supportive cheers. "I ask these kinds of questions to everyone all the time. People say I have no filter, I don't know what they mean, because every time they say it, I always check the filters around the habitat and they're all fine. Besides, when questions are asked this way, they must answer truthfully, whereas when I ask they always brush me off."

"Well, fair enough," the host agrees with a bright smile. "So those bugs; do you feel sad eating them and have you ever gotten sick from eating them?"

The tracker puts his finger to his chin. "I like eating the bugs; I don't think I have ever thought about them like this. I may have gotten sick from eating them, it's hard to tell, I tend to throw up a lot."

A chorus of moans of disgust echoes through the room, mimicked by the upturned noses of those seated on stage.

"Ok, pretty gross," 9 comments, scanning her card. "Dex, I'm sorry, but you need to eat something Tung made after it's baked in an incubator for an hour, plus do something embarrassing in front of Jane while attempting to flirt with her. Also, would you ever do something drastic for Tung, Jenny, or Zap even if it costs your life or kills off a good number of the insects in your habitat?"

"Since these questions are all from the one review," Dex begins, eyes sparkling at the idea. "Does that mean I can use my skip and not do any of them?"

The host's eyes widens in surprise "A loophole!" she squeals, covered by the sound of Dex's button sounding as he pushes it. "Well, that makes my job a lot easier. This screening is already long enough without having to try and fit more in. Jane, if you married Dex, do you think you'd have a wedding like in the fanfiction and if not, what would it be like?"

"I quite liked the wedding in the story," Jane smiles to the ground. "Maybe it was a bit big, I suppose. I would have a more 'toned-down' wedding, perhaps starting with less people going."

"Bream; what do you think of leaving your home planet and traveling with the team like in the fanfiction? Hang on…I feel like we've answered this one."

"We have," Bream sighs with a small smile. "But if I could bring myself to leave home and my father, I think it would be fun to be a part of Dex's team."

"Jenny…again? Ok, uh, Jenny; would you date Zap? Do you think I'm being nosey? Do you wish I would stop pestering you about this? Do you think Zap finds this annoying? I dare you to dye your hair white. Not permanently, of course. What is your favourite type of candy? Do you think it's a good strategy for me to repeat questions so you can't use your little ding-y/free pass button to skip the embarrassing questions?" the host stares sceptically at the engineer, who is sporting a puzzled look on her face.

"Ok, let's do this," the clone starts, cracking her knuckles before holding up her fingers as she counts off her answers. "Yes, I would date Zap. Yes, I do think you're being nosey. Yes, I do wish you would stop pestering me about this. Yes, I think not just Zap but everyone finds this annoying. Someone pass me the hair-dye."

A spray can from the side of the stage is thrown into her hands, and she holds it up to the light to read it. "Spray hair chalk?"

"Yeah, it's all we could afford in the budget, but it's not permanent," the host explains. Jenny shrugs before holding the tip of her hair and applying. Before long, her blue hair had now white frosted ends in an ombre appearance. The pilot, who has watching her the whole time, sank back into his chair with an impressed look.

"And my favourite kind of candy is salt-water taffy. Also, it's not a good strategy considering we can't answer the same questions twice. Are we done?"

The camera scans back to the host, who has wind swept hair as though she had been pushed into a wind tunnel. "Uh…uh, yeah, yeah you're done. Anyway, this person has a review for me," she looks up, a dramatic tear falling down her cheek. "For me? This is unbelievable. They want me to show a clip of Habi doing something silly. Well this is perfect. As a matter of fact, I have one with me right now."

The screen along the back hazes to a crystal clear image of the robot is seen on the monitor.

_Habi focuses his eyes in the mirror reflection and flexes his tiny wings, as though checking himself out. _

"_Oh yeah, ladybugs love the robot bugs," a voiceover sounds in a tone unheard of to the crew members. _

"We managed to hook up his inner thought processor to a speaker system," the host explains.

"_Work it, look at those shiny wings," the tiny reflective surfaces sparkle in the light, and the gears in his face shift themselves to produce a broad smile on his lips. "Ok, now to take the picture. It's got to be good if I'm going to upload it to be my SpaceBook profile picture. First look; the bad boy."_

_The phone in front of him captures the robot looking over his shoulder and back to the camera, his eyes half open with a bored expression. _

"_Nah, that's not good enough. Look 2; the 'cute-and-innocent'," the robot narrates, posing to the camera. The image shows the robot close up to the lens, big bug eyes covering the majority of the picture and his shoulders raised ever so slightly with a shy tilt of his head. _

"_Hmm…I don't want to look like a girl," he analyses, before deleting the photo. He taps a tiny metallic claw to his chin. "When in doubt, peace and pout."_

_The photo uploaded to his SpaceBook page shows the robot squinting with his mouth to the side in a pout, two tiny claws on one robot hand pointing as though he is displaying the 'peace' sign. Habi faces the screen, as though talking to the audience. _

"_But when I upload it, I'll comment that it was the first photo so no one knows how much effort I put into it," he winks to the screen, and the monitor hazes again before turning off. _

The crowd and those on stage all remain silently seated with their mouths ajar at what they had just seen.

"That was…" Dex begins, but couldn't quite think of how to end his sentence.

"Horrifying," 9 finishes for him, eyes still locked on where the robot had been just moments before. "I mean, that was just horrifying. Needless to say I'll be sleeping with the lights on tonight. And finally, we have come down to the final dare. For Zap and Jenny, Anonymous has suggested that you guys have to play 7 minutes in heaven OR kiss on the lips. Plus, they love that I'm back. So, should I get the closet ready?"

Zap comfortably places his hand on his button, but his heart sinks when he sees that it is no longer flashing. The beads of sweat begin to form on his brow as he sees everyone around him with a sly smile.

"Uh uh," the host shakes her finger, "You've already used that, which means-"

The host is cut off as the button in the chair beside Zap sounds. The clone sits in her seat smugly, red light no longer flashing.

"The dare was for both of us, and I still had my button save. I dyed my hair so I could save that button," the engineer explains, enjoying the way the host's face is beginning to turn a light shade of red.

Zap, with a beaming smile, continues the jokes towards the host. "Does this mean I have to play 7 minutes in heaven by myself?"

Her hands tremble, and the final cue card falls onto the desk. The host stands abruptly, visibly shaking in embarrassment and anger. "I don't care, you can do what you want! Tung was right, you guys are blind! Cut to commercial!"

Uncharacteristically happy music plays as the host storms of stage, leaving the interviewees feeling uncomfortable as they remain seated.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I am so glad that I am back and I hope you enjoy this 8000 word chapter. Sorry the update wasn't as soon as I had hoped, I had a big week celebrating my 21<strong>**st****. Yep, 21 and still writing fanfiction, my life is awesome. If you have more questions, then this aftermath will continue. R&R. **


End file.
